Prior model track constructions have required an inordinate degree of dexterity and strength to connect and disconnect, while being subject to breakage, faulty electrical contact and unintended looseness or disconnection upon usual conditions of use which may often be severe and abusive. Also, certain prior track constructions involved a particular angulate relative movement for connection and disconnection, and required excessive materials, to increase difficulty of use and cost of manufacture.